


Warmth and Love

by Louder_than_anything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_than_anything/pseuds/Louder_than_anything
Summary: Once again he found himself praying that whatever was on the other side of the door wasn’t going to make things worse. He wiped his face one more time before reaching for the handle and slowly opening the door, expecting anyone but the person in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are parents fighting in this, so if you are sensitive to that stuff than I don't suggest reading this.

Seamus flinched as he heard the glass shatter, leaning against the door as if it could keep him safe. He was used to the screaming, the silence that followed sometimes for days, the fear of being dragged into whatever the argument was about but he wasn’t used to objects being thrown or having to cower at his door to stop anyone from coming in. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, all he knew was that the fight hadn’t died down and with the increasing volume it didn’t seem to be ending soon. At the sound of another shout, this time closer, he put his head between his knees and held on tighter. His parents were coming up the stairs, whether to his room or just further down the hall he didn’t know but it didn’t stop him from tensing up and preparing for the worst. He felt something shake the door he was still leaning on, causing him to jump to his feet and move to his desk as though working. He prayed they would leave but his pleas went unheard as the door burst open, the sound growing to be almost unbearable. 

“He didn’t even do anything! Why are you bringing him into this?” his mother asked as she stormed into the room after his father.

“That’s the point!” his father yelled, turning to face the boy. “How is it that you are failing classes and you have a month worth of detentions?”

Seamus didn’t know how to respond, his dad being a muggle and not knowing how Hogwarts education worked at all. He should have said something, even an excuse that it wasn’t his fault, because staying silent didn’t work in his favor. 

“I didn’t think you had an excuse,” his father snarled, taking a step closer. “You can stay in this room until you sort out your priorities, we’ll see you when you have to go back to school.”

“Dad!” Seamus managed to get out, looking for any way to deny his claims. 

“This is unreasonable!” his mother shouted, still in his defense. “He has to eat and you know he’s trying!”

“He should have thought about that,” he father concluded, as if this was the end of the argument. “He stays here until the train comes and there are no exceptions. We didn’t raise him to be such a disappointment.”

Seamus’s mother left the room, still talking in her son’s defense, with his father following close behind, slamming the door so hard that the frame shook. Seamus heard more shouting and then the front door being slammed shut, knowing that it was his father leaving and not knowing if he was coming back.

Seamus stared at the door in shock, still reeling from the progression of the events that had just occurred. He couldn’t even remember what classes he was failing or how his parents even found out at this time of the year. The detention was because of the DA, so it was worth it, but he couldn’t have explained that to his parents. 

It was only then that he realized that he was crying. He slipped off of his desk chair, hitting the floor like a dead weight, curling in on himself. Sobs wracked his body, ripping through his chest and clawing up his throat, leaving him dizzy and exhausted. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that before he heard a soft knock on the door, he contemplated staying on the floor but decided doing that wouldn’t help him. Seamus uncurled himself and pushed himself to his feet, bracing for the worst as he walked to the door. Once again he found himself praying that whatever was on the other side of the door wasn’t going to make things worse. He wiped his face one more time before reaching for the handle and slowly opening the door, expecting anyone but the person in front of him.

“Dean?” Seamus whispered, completely caught off guard by his presence. “What in the world are you doing here? How did you get up here? My parents can not know you are here.”

“Calm down Shay,” he whispered back softly, seeing the dried tears on his boyfriend’s face. “Your mom apparated to my house, saying something about you and a fight, she asked me to come over. What happened, love?” 

Seamus backed into his room and fell onto his bed, starting to shake again as Dean closed the door softly behind him and walked over to his boyfriend. 

“Seamus what happened? You can tell me,” Dean said softly, scared to upset the boy even more but wanting to comfort him in any way possible. Seamus looked up at him, tears gathering in his eyes again as he let out a soft cry, pulling his knees up to his chest. Dean immediately sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around the crying boy and pulling him close. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him onto his lap, rocking slowly and whispering soothingly to calm him down. 

“It’s my fault Dean, it’s all my fault.” Seamus whispered brokenly, leaning into Dean like he was the only thing grounding him. 

“No, love, it’s not,” Dean said reassuringly, holding him closer. “It’s not your fault at all, I promise.”

Seamus looked up at him, tears still falling like raindrops, and leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and matched his breathing to the steady rhythm of Dean’s chest. Dean tightened his hold on his boyfriend and pulled him down until they were both laying down facing each other. Dean smiled down at the exhausted boy, swearing to himself that he would protect this beautiful boy from whatever caused him to break. Seamus curled up to Dean, completely drained of all energy, resting his head under Dean’s chin and letting out a breath, finally feeling safe. 

“I love you Dean,” he mumbled, drifting into sleep. 

“And I love you, Shay,” Dean replied. 

Seamus fell asleep, encased in warmth and protection, dreaming of bright places.

Dean stayed with him, only falling asleep after he had made sure Seamus would be safe, pulling a blanket over them and kissing his head. When Mrs Finnigan came in to check on the boys she found them curled up together, looking happy and peaceful. She smiled to herself, casting a protection spell on the door so that in the case her husband came home he couldn’t disturb them. 

The boys woke up to the sun shining through the window, surrounded by warmth and love. They looked at each other and leaned forward slowly, resting their foreheads together, content to just be for a while. When they opened their eyes they smiled at each other, eyes glowing in the soft light, taking comfort in the presence of the other.

“Thank you,” Seamus whispered into the silence.

“For you, anything,” Dean whispered back, pulling him closer. They met in the middle and pressed their lips together, pulling back and looking at each other just smiling. 

All they needed was warmth and love, and they had found it in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and if you have any requests or see a mistake that I missed leave a comment.


End file.
